Not so Black and White
by Villainous Virtue
Summary: A series of events that unfold for Pitch Black after his defeat by the Guardians. Exactly what does the future have in store for the Boogeyman, and why does a certain Frost Guardian have such a major role in it? [A Pitch/Jack Pairing.]
1. Prologue

_Well lookie here~!_

As some of you can see I've decided to go in a completely different direction with this fanfiction, but don't worry I'm not going to abandon it.  
It'll still be a fairly good sized and detailed story maybe stretching out to 20 chapters or so (don't take my word on that, it's called estimation), but instead of hopping around giving all the characters some decent screen time I had to slap some sense into myself to stick with what I'm good at.  
In this case:** Pitch Black**.

So for those of you following this story I must beg your patience and give you my sincere thanks for sticking around.  
To those of you who review, an even bigger thanks! Call me _shy_ but I'm a little uncomfortable replying to them so just know that they mean a lot.

Well then, onto the story!

-Vivi.

. . . . . . . . .

The Nightmares were as merciless as they were unprejudiced. It didn't matter if they had their hateful sights on an innocent child or their should-be master, and Pitch Black had learned that fact the hard way. Even the Guardians had felt a pang of pity, if only for a moment, as the Nightmares turned on him, engulfing him in their black corrupted sand before dragging him, clawing and screaming, down the dark tunnel not into his lair but into his own personal hell.

How long had it been? How long had the Nightmares trapped him, forbidding him any sort of escape or relief, constantly instilling fear into the Boogeyman to feed off of until eventually there was nothing left of him to scare. The whole thing was as ironic as it was traumatic. After what could have easily been decades did the Nightmares back off, turning away and abandoning the lair as well as leaving behind Pitch, having reduced him into little more than a pathetic empty lump in the corner. It had been his punishment to endure, but some might believe that not even the Nightmare King deserved such intense torment.

It would be another few days before Pitch would start to come around, finally opening his silver-gold eyes to slowly take in his surroundings which were, unfortunately, just as dark and ominous as the images that the Nightmares had haunted him with. Perhaps it was time to redecorate, and it was that silly thought that got a single chuckle from the Boogeyman; the tired crackling sound his own voice startled him, and was that final push that knocked him over the edge.

Pitch recoiled in on himself, wrapping his slender arms around his chest so tightly as if trying (unsuccessfully) to stop the dry sobs erupting from his sore throat. He gasped at his own raw exposure, his body giving a violent shudder before finally clamping his eyes shut once again and trying to force his mind blank if only to reserve what little sanity he had left. Even now as he lay in the fetal position, cold and alone in the seclusion of his lair, the tiniest sense of peace was impossible to obtain as a familiar voice echoed from the darkness of his mind.

_'I don't know what it's like-?!'_

Frowning, Pitch kept his eyes shut tightly, digging his fingers into his arms to steel the grip on himself while he drew his knees up towards his chest.

_'To be cast out-!'_

Oh God, he did **NOT **need to hear this right now. Turning his head and pressing his forehead harshly into the damp stone of the floor beneath him, his desperate attempts to drown out the voice were in vain.

_'To not be believed in-!'_

Lips parted over fanged teeth as he hissed. Each word, each syllable, was like a knife stabbing into his back all the while forcing him into a place he had long ago wanted to leave behind.

_'To long for...a family-'_

But wasn't it his own fault? Wasn't everything that had ever happened to him his own fault? Even now as this voice tormented him wasn't it _him _that had opened these doors just days ago? Or was it years? He had yet to figure out how much time had actually passed since this entire ordeal.

_'All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knows what this feels like...But now I see I was wrong.'_

Just like that the memory was back, Pitch could see behind the blackness of his eyelids with a sudden clarity of that day the voice, his voice, had spoken those very words. In the heat of confrontation he had dared a slip of his true feelings, and in that brief moment he had quite fearlessly opened himself to expose old demons he thought had been long buried, to the one he _knew _suffered through what he suffered. The one he _knew _he related to like no other. As those icy hues had widened with realization as that someone took in his words, Pitch had allowed himself a moment of excitement, of belief, that finally he had found someone who could really understand him and who could save him from those demons of his. In return he'd do the same for the owner of those chilling eyes, and in these thoughts he had reached out towards that someone, wanting nothing more than to take hold of that beautiful discovery, and to somehow let him know just how much his mere existence meant to the King of Nightmares.

_'We don't have to be alone, Jack.'_

Perhaps it was in his excitement that the Boogeyman had overstepped a fine line, for no sooner had those words been whispered had Frost tossed them aside, mistaking his sincerity for treachery and in turn was quick to lash out and dismiss him, quite clearly stating that he wanted nothing to do with him. The rejection had come as a painful shock to Pitch, all the hope he had built in those few moments bitterly crashing down. Although he had managed to compose himself quickly enough the hurt remained, so he had gotten even with Jack Frost, hurting him in the worst way he could think of because, after all, Pitch Black always has an ace in the hole...except for now.

With the memory finally over and the silence of his lair returned Pitch allowed his body to relax, his limbs slowly sprawling out limply against the hard surface of the floor hoping that sooner rather than later the coldness of these damp surroundings would numb him, both body and mind. He didn't want to think about that time anymore, how he had been so sure that Jack was different from the others, that he understood, only to have been so wrong. In the end isolation was his burden to bear alone, for now even Jack Frost had a place in the world while Pitch Black seemed destined to be ignored, forgotten, and eventually to fade away.

When Pitch next opened his eyes the brilliant silver-gold orbs had glossed over, strangely only further illuminating their unique color. The Boogeyman did nothing as dark tears began to spill from his eyes, allowing them to seep down his sharp cheeks with a resigned sigh. He would remain that way for a while more until eventually wiping at the wetness on his face and then, robotically, would he rise from his pathetic position on the floor and slip his way into the shadows, becoming one with them and disappearing completely.

Only this time Pitch Black was sure it was for good.


	2. Into the dark we go

Not much to say today except that I really like the new version of this story.  
I found writing this chapter came _much _easier than the last one (that was deleted), and I didn't even waste nearly half as much time as I did before with writing and erasing draft after draft.  
_Ugh_.

I'm excited for the future of this humble fiction, and hopefully you all like the changes I've made as much as I do.

-Vivi.

* * *

Pitch never thought that seizing to exist could be such a long and drawn out process; the whole ordeal was dragging a fine line between horrifyingly torturous and just plain boring. He was half tempted to get a hold of himself, forget this rubbish on sitting back waiting to die, and find a way to claw free of this cold damp lair. But then the facts would return, and he'd remember that waiting for him on the surface were five individuals that would be rather unwilling on allowing him to roam around freely after their last encounter. In a way, after the humiliation he endured from them, it would be worse than floating around in this _tomb. _

So the fallen King of Nightmares remained underground, occupying his time in the shadows by developing a strange fascination with the stages his existence was going through. What he had noticed immediately was how only with great difficultly could he _barely_ manifest the most feeble amount of black fear sand, and even then he just didn't seem to have the strength, or will, to have it form into anything self-aware like his previous pride and joy, the Nightmares. Although, _pride and joy _wasn't exactly the words he'd use for them now, not with how the mere thought of them would make his blood run cold and cause his body to tense up from the memories. There were moments where he'd catch himself wondering what had happened to them when growing tired with their ex-master, but with a shrug he concluded that he didn't care either way.

The next discovery came as a huge shock for he could have sworn that he was actually _aging. _Taking a closer look at his hands or in whatever reflection he could find he found that that was not entirely accurate. He wasn't aging, but just like the walls and structures around him he was _decaying_. It wasn't anything like the Guardians had gone through during the better half of his plan, and obviously he wasn't part of the big four -or rather _five _now-, instead it was a much longer and in his opinion _dramatic _regression. Each day he would find himself weaker than the last, and without any fear to replenish with little pieces of himself would simply chip away. Somewhat like a flower that's never watered (he sneered at his own thoughts, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how melodramatic he was becoming. It was most likely from lack of any sort of real mental stimulation, and hopefully it wasn't going to last long enough to drive himself _loony_).

Physically Pitch was pretty worse for wear; his already tall and lanky frame had thinned, the smooth grayness of his skin had paled and dried, his hair was starting to dull, and even his nails had blackened and began to crack at the ends. Yet, amazingly, the color of his eyes seemed immune to what was happening to him for they remained as bright and piercing as ever. Pitch had pondered on this, but the only thing to cross his mind was when the day finally came that his eyes lost their luster and closed it would be for the final time and would mark the end of his long life. How cliché would that be? But hey, he didn't make the rules. Hell, he was barely even playing the game anymore.

* * *

By Pitch's calculations it was month eight since the Nightmares' assault had ended and his decent into death had begun. If there was one thing he could be happy about it was how in being completely alone no one would bear witness to how pathetic he had become. But then again fate, if nothing else, was cruel.

Today the Boogeyman had shuffled his way onto one of many bridges that were scattered around in the lair, taking his time across the broken stone pathway as he dragged his slender fingers along the dusty metal rails; in his thoughts he almost missed the cold gust of wind that silently slipped past him, nipping at his ears and ruffling his black tresses. He paused, and it felt as if his insides had hollowed as something as simple as a cool breeze set off a train wreck of emotions and bitter thoughts. Eventually when remembering how to move his body did Pitch slowly glance over his shoulder, the silver-gold of his eyes practically burning embers as he stared off into the distance and saw what confirmed his _fears. _

Jack Frost. Jack _God damned _**FROST**! There was no denying it, even from this distance the white hair was a dead giveaway, that little bold bastard was actually here! What reason did Frost actually have to wander his merry way into Pitch's Lair? Perhaps he wanted to sniff out the Boogeyman's corpse to confirm he was dead, or maybe he got some sick thrill in trespassing in his fallen enemy's domain? The way the young Guardian was gripping his staff and stepping along just as skittishly as he'd done during his first trip down here seem to disprove those two theories, but it didn't matter. Whatever reason Jack had for wandering down here he was getting closer, and he was the **LAST** person Pitch Black wanted to face right now.

With a hateful glare Pitch easily stepped back and out of the way of Jack's view just before crystalline eyes could connect with silver-gold. Not making a sound the Nightmare King backed up against a wall, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh he focused on his reserves of strength. He melted against the wall, much slower than what was normal, but fast enough to become completely hidden. Unless Jack was also a mind reader along with being Father Frost he had no chance of finding Pitch unless he _wanted _to be found, and of course, he didn't.

Jack was starting to think that coming down here was a bad idea. From the surface he had been pretty positive with the plan, but after breaking through into the tunnel and stepping foot into the lair he was almost instantly struck with an uneasiness that he knew wouldn't go away as long as he was in here. The way he saw it he had come this far he might as well finish what he started, and as he chanted that thought over and over in his head did he float up towards an old crumbling bridge that drew his attention.

Even when his bare feet touched the damp stone he was greeted by nothing but dark moldy surroundings and silence. He was straining his ears waiting for a familiar chuckle, but it never came. Was it odd that he would prefer Black's taunting over this sort of silence_ any_ day? This entire place was looking much creepier than he remembered, the structures were looking in far worse shape, and although it had been over a year since stepping foot in Pitch's Lair he knew that it would take a _lot _more time than that for even a place like this to become this crappy. Swallowing the dry wad that had built in his throat Jack narrowed his bright eyes as he took possibly the hundredth glance around the place, and yet again the Boogeyman was no where to be seen. Unfortunately that didn't confirm or deny his current theories, and even more unfortunately did that mean he couldn't leave just yet.

Frost's patience gave out then, forgetting how nervous he had been seconds ago he noisily jumped onto the railing of the bridge, which let out a startling metallic groan that succeeded in giving him a real shock. "Woah!" He hissed, crouching down in a frog stance in case the metal was going to give out under his sudden weight. It didn't, and he found himself smirking after having avoided what would have definitely been quite a scene in this eerie silence. His good luck didn't stop there for his icy hues locked onto something near his foot. Three finger trails clearly cut along the dust of the rail and from the looks of it they were pretty fresh. His head snapped back up and with a sudden wave of bravery he found himself shouting out into the darkness knowing that the Boogeyman would hear it.

"Pitch! Come on out!" Jack rose again, carefully walking along the rail with his staff ready for any surprise attacks. When he got to the end of the bridge he had yet to get any response, so he tried again. "What's wrong, not happy to see me?" From his hiding place Pitch quietly scoffed. Being a Guardian sure made Jack rather daring, and he refused to acknowledge how Jack would have acted if he knew all the details of just _what _he had been up to in this dark prison. There were a million things he wanted to do to Jack Frost, none of them being even remotely pleasant, but he doubted he had the strength for it, and in all honesty what he wanted the most was for Jack to just go away and leave him in his misery. His bright little presence really was a distraction, after all.

Once again Jack grew impatient when there was no answer, so hatching another idea he hopped down from the rail and grinned widely. "Oh, I see..." Skillfully whipping his staff around to rest along his shoulders he dug his other hand in his hoodie pocket and turned on his heel. He began walking back with seemingly not a care in the world, but before he was out of sight he shouted yet again, the grin so clear in his mocking words as he practically sing-songed to the darkness. "Don't tell me, you're really _afraid _of me? Well I don't blame you." He gave a whistle and continued. "I mean, I'd have a hard time from wetting my pants too after an ass handing like the one you got. But it's OK, I'll just be on my way so you don't have to _fear _me. Any. More."

Such a silly act got the results Jack was hoping for and more. Pitch was beyond dumbfounded when those words reached his ears, his eyes wide as they stared at Jack's retreating back and his jaw was practically on the floor. Before the Frost Guardian could round the corner and disappear Pitch was positively _fuming. _He was seeing red as he stomped his way from the shadows, hurrying over to the railing of the bridge to lean forward, and if he could have breathe fire when he _finally _spoke he would have, no doubt about it. There was no hiding how royal pissed he was when shouting back at Jack.

"What do you _want_, Jack Frost!?"

Jack stopped in his tracks and spun around as fast as he could, staring up with wide youthful eyes towards Pitch, who was almost shaking with rage, and taking in his appearance for the first time since their last encounter. He hadn't known what to expect, but what he saw now from where he stood a good twenty feet away left him completely speechless and oblivious to the dangers of being in the same place with a furious Nightmare King. Jack stared sheepishly, forgetting everything on why he was here and what he wanted, the only sound to leave his mouth was the quiet gasp when discovering that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't look away from Pitch and his new sickly appearance.

Frost's silence did nothing to improve Pitch's mood, who was positively _livid. _Even so it just wasn't in Black's nature to remain so perturbed in the presence of another, so leaning away from the rail he let out a deep sigh and forced himself into composure. The look he was shooting Jack couldn't be helped, though. The young Guardian should just be grateful that melting someone's face with a look wasn't one of the Boogeyman's abilities. Finally after a few long moments Jack cleared his throat, for the lump had returned, and taking a second to make sure his voice wouldn't crack he spoke. "Pitch! You lo-..You're, uh...You're _here_." Maybe he should have just stayed quiet.

Pitch did roll his eyes then, and with a little chuckle he turned his back to the other and began to walk away. "Oh Jack, did I ever tell you you truly have a way with words?" Jack seemed to return to reality then and he wasn't just about to let Pitch disappear, so without wasting a second he gripped his staff and flew up and after the Nightmare King, who in response turned back around and shot another look towards Jack that perfectly read: _'Don't even _**think **_about coming any closer.' _Jack took the hint and remained rooted where he stood. "Yeah well, I'm better with fun than I am with words." Black resisted the urge to scoff as he cocked a single hairless brow. "I hope that's not why you decided to come down here and bother me, for _fun_." He spit out that last word like it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

Jack's expression grew serious then, enough to surprise Pitch although he hid it well. Since coming out of the shadows and confronting Jack he had been preparing for what he thought was an unavoidable fight, scoping out his surroundings for the perfect dark corner, and building up enough energy to hopefully dodge whatever attack Jack would throw out as well as jump right out of sight and back into the blackness. The look on Jack's face made Pitch think the time to do just that had come, but luckily he was wrong for Frost's voice betrayed the intense look on his face with how it came out slow and calm. "That's not why I'm here."

Well that was no real surprise. Pitch folded his hands behind his back, waiting for Jack to continue talking, but when he didn't the older male figured he was waiting for some kind of reaction to that announcement, so with a falsetto of mock curiosity he chimed in. "Oh _please_ Jack do tell me, _why _are you here?" The younger male stabbed his staff towards Pitch in an act more of accusation than aggression, taking on an air of authority he had only recently learned as Guardian. "I'm here to talk to you about the Nightmares, Pitch." Boogeyman's breath caught in his throat, and it took everything he had not to wince at the mention of his Nightmares. "They're causing trouble on the surface. I'm here to find out if you're behind them and if you are-," his stare narrowed as he held his staff with two hands now, "-I'm here to stop you."

If Pitch Black was in his normal state of mind and at full health he would have thrown his head back and laughed right in Jack's face, for back then his threat would have meant _squat _to him. Pitch would have laughed, and taunted, and even enraged Frost enough into attacking so he could turn it around back on him. He'd have then dragged the battle out, getting a good giggle until eventually growing bored with the younger man and ridding him from his domain exactly like he had done before. But none of that happened, the only thing Pitch Black did was stand there, his silver-gold eyes distant as he stared at Jack without really seeing him as difficult memories were remembered and replayed over and over. He had quite literally frozen to the spot, and only after what felt like hours did he quietly mutter the word, "_Oh._" As you can imagine Pitch's reaction, or lack of one, really surprised the Frost Guardian. He lowered his staff a bit and rose both eyebrows at the Boogeyman.

"So are you?" Jack asked.

"...Huh?"

Frost blinked, trying not to gape at Pitch whose head was so clearly somewhere else far from the space they filled. Jack had to fight the urge to get close enough to reach out and slap at his face, but if he was going to be playing dumb or whatever all night, Frost would be doing something a little more _painful _than a friendly tap to the cheek.

"Did you send your Nightmares out on Burgess, New York, Sydney, Moscow, Tokyo, and wherever else they've probably been?" Jack's voice had taken on a tone of urgency. So the little monstrosities have been keeping themselves busy, if only Pitch could see some of the joy in it that he use to. Instead he remained a hollow dummy before Frost, and eventually the only thing he did was slowly shake his head a few times. At that Jack lowered his staff completely, tilting his head and giving Pitch a look that could have only said- _'OK seriously, what's wrong with you?' _

Pitch cleared his throat sharply, lowering his eyes from the icy blue of Jack's, and bringing a hand from behind his back to rest on his stomach as he tried to will his nerves to steady. Jack Frost was bringing the Boogeyman to so many more places than just the period he was left at the mercy of his Nightmares, who quite frankly have none, and he just couldn't bear to go through all that again so soon, especially not in front of Jack _fucking _Frost. Pitch wanted to shout at him, tell him to stop blaming his problems on others, and then order him to get lost. He wanted Jack out of his sight! He wanted Jack Frost so far away from him that he'd never think of the Guardian _ever_ again! He wanted to be left alone so that he can curl back up in his shadows and continue where he left off with forgetting and fading away.

It was then Jack decided to take advantage of the Boogeyman's distraction to really get a good look at him. To put it bluntly he looked like shit, and seeing it now so close up Jack found himself yet again forgetting about what he had come here to do as he stared up and down Pitch's appearance with wide eyes. He stopped on Pitch's hand; his long fingers which were blackened at the tips shook as they dug into his too thin stomach. Frost knew then that the man he had been talking to hadn't been the Pitch that had tried to destroy the Guardians and take over the world, but rather a shell of that man. The Nightmares had really done a number on him, as Jack had suspected, and the same wave of pity he had felt came back ten fold. He should have hated Pitch Black with every fiber of his being and more, but with how small he looked at that moment Jack just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Without thinking he move closer, filling the space between them and when Pitch didn't react did Jack reach out to take hold of his shoulder.

"...Pitch?"

Black's entire body jumped, silver-gold eyes blinking rapidly before fixing on Jack's face and widening as his lips parted the slightest bit as well. Jack was about to call out his name again when it was his turn to jump. Pitch's expression morphed so suddenly, transitioning from a look of surprise and confusion to pure boiling hatred. The brilliant color of his eyes darkened as they narrowed into slits, his lips pulling into a wide enough sneer that Jack could almost make out the black gap of where a certain tooth had once been, and before he had time to brace himself Pitch let out a loud growl and smacked Jack's hand off his shoulder before slashing through the air and unleashing a burst of black sand. All the young Guardian could do was cling to his staff and hope that it would provide a decent amount of protection against the attack. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as must as he thought it should have but it still managed to knock him backwards and straight into a broken pillar. With a gasp Jack slid down and landed in a sitting position on the floor. He was seeing double when looking back up at the Nightmare King.

Pitch had moved a fair distance away and was now leaned against a wall, clinging to it and holding himself, he crouched against the damp surface as if it was him who had been attacked and not the attacker. His expression was dark but otherwise unreadable as he stared down at the younger male. Not knowing what else to do Frost rose and stood there, waiting for what Pitch's next move would be when in retrospect he should have returned the hit. An eye for an eye and all that jazz, but he just couldn't lash out at the Boogeyman, something in the back of his head told him that if he did there would be no way for Pitch to avoid it. After a very long silence between the two Pitch's voice, lost of all normal seduction and taunt, came out low and dull as he slowly spoke to the other.

"Are you quite done then, _Jack_?"

Frost pursed his lips and stared hard back at the older male, but found himself nodding anyway.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with them-"

"Don't worry." Pitch interrupted, earning a raised brow from Jack. "You've already done more than enough to 'exact your revenge'. Bravo. Now if you don't mind, go away and** leave me alone**!" With that Pitch turned on his heel and, still leaning against the wall, slipped around the corner and was gone.

* * *

Jack had no idea why those final words dug into him like claws. It was enough where his mouth went dry and even he let out a little shiver. He found himself wanting to stay, to chase after Pitch and shake some _real _information out of him. Just what the hell was going on with the Nightmares? Just what the hell was going on _here _with _him_, and why did he look like at any second he was going to croak? All these questions and more filled the young Guardian's head as he made his way up and out of the tunnel, being greeting by not the warm sun but the cool night illuminated by the moon. He floated there staring up at it, and as usual there was only silence that spoke to him. He was getting sick of all the silence.

Jack Frost made a vow; he definitely was going to be paying Pitch Black another visit, and the next time he was going to get some answers even if he had to stay down there all night. A chill ran up his spine as he finalized that promise with a bitter last thought. _'I just hope he's still alive the next time I'm down there...'_


	3. His Cavity

Well hello again.  
My gosh, the reviews I got on this story's two parts sure did magic in turning me into a giddy lil' fellow.  
Seriously, I was grinning at work like an idiot and anxious to get home and back on my laptop.

If only I was better at expressing myself, I'll never know how to explain how the simplest of reviews really mean so much to me.  
Hopefully those of you who take the time will just know.  
So thank you.

-Vivi.

* * *

_'This is a stupid _**stupid **_idea! There's no way she's going to fall for it, and she might tell the others...Oh God...what would they think? I can already hear Bunny...' _

The wind guided him safely to Tooth Palace, the second he landed upon one of the floating golden pillars he had to step aside as a cloud of mini-tooth faeries flew past, a few even stopping to chirp out a greeting or clasp their hands together and _gush _when passing their favorite white-haired Guardian, before hurrying on their way. After all, being a helper of the Tooth Fairy was busy work.

_'How am I even going to ask her? She'll probably think I'm nuts. Argh! How can I put it without her getting suspicious, or creeped out, or-!?' _

"_Jack?_ Oh! Jack!" Frost turned just as a colorful figure collided with him, pulling him into a warm hug. He couldn't help but to smile at Tooth's usual eagerness to see him. He went to say "hey" but his words fell out in a jumbled mess for as suddenly as she had hugged him had the Tooth Fairy let out a little squeak of excitement and plunged her hands into his mouth, opening his jaw as her delicate fingers moved his lips in all sorts of directions. Her purple eyes sparkled and she even hummed her approval when finally satisfied with scanning all of Jack's teeth. "As white as snow!" She announced happily, moving away to give Jack back his space, and looking down with slight embarrassment as her hands smoothed at her feathers. "As always."

"Uh, thanks Tooth." Jack replied a little shyly, but not because his mouth had just been defiled (he had gotten pretty use to that by now), but because of the looming and difficult question he was about to drop on her. Hopefully his nervousness was for nothing and she wouldn't think much of the request at all, but he knew that that was just wishful thinking. Oblivious to his internal struggles Toothania beamed at her guest and, figuring there must be a reason behind his surprise visit, it was only natural that she asked. "So, what brings you around here?"

Here goes. "I wanted to ask you a favor..." She tilted her head curiously, her smile never dropping and her all around good nature making it obvious that she had no clue what was coming. Jack felt a familiar lump building in his throat again, and hoping that breaking eye contact with her would make this "favor" a little easier to ask he lowered his stare and fixed it on a random design on the floor. What a surprise, it didn't work. "I, uh...Well I was wondering, by any chance would you-?" A mini-tooth fairy appeared then, chirping in her ear and stealing her attention so she could turn and frantically start chanting out commands and globe locations, leaving Jack shifting uncomfortably and feeling a lot like a child who was struggling to ask a girl out on his first ever date. When the little fairy took off Toothania returned her gaze to Jack with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Now, you were saying something about a favor?"

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he had held since the interruption. He had the urge to change the subject, maybe feign temporary memory loss and quickly make his escape while muttering apologies. But of course he didn't do that, and there was a very long very awkward moment before finally building up the courage to just come out with it and ask. "Do you remember the last time we faced Pitch, how you knocked his tooth out?" There was a quiet giggle, it made Jack look up and watch as Toothania tried to control herself. It was a relief she wasn't freaking out, at least not yet, but he still had to tread carefully for her expression was just as confused as it was amused.

"Yeah?"

"Well," pause to try to clear his throat, "I was wondering if maybe...you had it? The tooth?"

All giggling stopped. The Tooth Fairy wasn't known for any amazing sort of skill in hiding what she really felt, so of course she openly gawked with raw surprise at the question. Jack's icy hues dropped back to the floor and he began fiddling with his staff while waiting for her response.

"_Wha_-...What makes you think _I _have it?" He dared another peek up at her, and luckily Tooth had also dropped her gaze and was looking pretty guilty, one hand stroking at her arm as she floated in the air with the soft patter of wings. _Ah-ha_! She did have it!

"I guess I just figured you did since you're-...well, you know." Toothania let out a sigh, she had clearly been caught red-handed and the look she shot him was almost that of shame. It made Jack feel even worse about needing to ask in the first place.

"I have it." She spoke softly. "I probably should have just left it, I mean, Pitch always had the most _bizarre _teeth, and don't get me started on how he never flosses! But uhm, I guess I couldn't help myself." She finished her sentence with a shrug and a small smile. Jack returned it to show he didn't hold anything against her for having kept the Boogeyman's tooth. In fact, he was starting to feel a little excited that this plan of his might actually play out without a problem! But lets not celebrate too early, especially since he knew the hard part was coming up next. "Do you think I could see it?" Ah, the reaction he had expected. Toothania gave him a questioning look, her amethyst eyes narrowing in confusion as the feather cowl ruffled out.

"Why do you want to see it?" Jack opened his mouth to let loose the wave of lies he had rehearsed before coming here, praying that he wouldn't stumble over his words halfway through, but before he could begin Toothania held up a hand to silence him, and with a knowing look on her face she calmly added in, "and the truth Jack, if it's not too much trouble." Sometimes the Tooth Fairy was more insightful than she let on, and the smile she was giving now let Jack know she didn't hold any negative thoughts or suspicions towards him, despite his strange inquiry. However, the look in her eyes also made it clear he wasn't leaving until she got a real answer first. Now Frost knew in his heart that Tooth could be trusted and wasn't one to turn on her friends so easily, even when given a good reason, but it was still difficult to come out with why he wanted to see Pitch's tooth so badly. "...I want to see Pitch's memories. You know, if they might show a weakness in the Nightmares that will make it easier dealing with them, that way we'll be ready this time." And maybe watching his memories can explain what's happening to Pitch, or at least teach Jack a way to approach the Nightmare King without getting blasted at again. Of course he couldn't voice that last part, so hopefully just half of the truth was enough for the Tooth Fairy to buy. Luckily she did seem satisfied with his answer, but there was another long pause before the flapping of her wings picked up and she began to head off in another direction. "Just wait here a moment, OK?"

Jack Frost did as he was told, and for the first time since coming to see Toothania did the young Guardian relax. It had gone a lot better than he thought it would, and he was glad the scenario his overactive mind had played out had proven to be false. Just in case he still wanted to be careful, though, so he wouldn't say or do the wrong thing while dealing with the subject of Pitch, and accidentally result in riling up Tooth and her faeries. Not even a minute passed and Toothania returned, landing right before Jack and gingerly holding out her slim creamy hand. As her fingers uncoiled Jack was actually surprised with how his body tensed during the second of suspense, and went on to feel pretty ridiculous for it when staring down at a sharp but other wise normal looking tooth. "Well, here it is." She declared, all the while staring into her palm with a fixation that only a true Tooth Fairy would understand. Then she looked up and locked eyes with Jack. "There's only one so don't expect much. Are you ready?" He gave a nod and slowly put his hand in hers, hoping quite desperately that she didn't notice the way his fingers shook. At first nothing happened, and just before Jack could comment on it he let out a barely audible gasp as his crystalline eyes widened.

He lost his sight in a flash of white. When it returned he was no longer looking through his own eyes, but Pitch Black's.

_'I thought this might happen.'_

Frost forced himself to focus on every detail of the memory as a familiar voice spoke, his words easily flowing out soft and slow while carrying an unusual sense of empathy.

_'They never really believed in you, I was just trying to show you that.'_

Jack immediately recognized the scene as that moment together with Pitch back in Antarctica, except it was a little different now that he was experiencing it through Pitch's eyes.

_'But I understand.'_

Before he could think on these feelings, Pitch's feelings, that were running through him the scene melted away and a new one began. This time he didn't recognize the scenery and it was much darker than the open tundra from two seconds ago. Frost's heart was pounding with anticipation, excitement, and even a touch of fear as the new memory unfolded before his eyes and Pitch's voice filled his ears again.

_'I'm so tired...'_

* * *

_He had done it now_. Pitch lay, hugging himself with eyes shut tightly, on a makeshift bed that was basically just some stone and old pieces of fabric for cushion. Ever since the other day when he had lost more than his cool in front of Frost and so foolishly attacked, nearly draining all of his energy, he had been little more than a zombie shuffling around on borrowed time until even his brief walks were too much trouble. He wanted, craved, to just be able to curl up and fall into a deep and long dreamless slumber, but with his mind going a mile a minute with all sorts of unnecessary thoughts even a light nap wasn't happening. So with nothing else to do he gave into those thoughts.

Jack Frost had been the only one of the Guardians, even before that title, to be brave (or stupid) enough to wander down into this hollow place, and each time Pitch Black had been there to greet him. The first time he had been prepared and actually pretty excited, maybe even a little giddy, for Frost's appearance. Pitch spent the time humming happily to himself and floating along the shadows, cradling the golden container of teeth and desired memories close. He had started playing around with the idea of having a look at them himself before his white-haired _friend _arrived, but as fate would have it he didn't get a chance. Feeling the presence of another a fiendish smirk had spread across his face, and he tucked the object safely inside his cloak before silently stepping out to attend his guest. The Nightmare King enjoyed every second of Father Frost's visit then, but the second time had play out horribly in comparison.

Pitch couldn't stop dwelling on those last moments together before he managed to get away, thankful that Jack hadn't tried to give chase. Jack's words had been a great big shove in the wrong direction, forcing Pitch to face those months of torment, where his own creations stripped him of his power and pride, and left him practically in pieces to die in a way he never wanted to be: _alone. _On top of that Jack's overall bright presence reminded Pitch of the humiliating defeat by him and the other Guardians. It had been too much to handle, and so his mind worked without him, slowly shutting everything out until there would literally be nothing, not even the darkness.

The Boogeyman probably would have stayed like that for a while had not a pale hand took the liberty to reach out and grip his shoulder. It was a simple and gentle act, but the chill that came from Jack's hand was like a jolt of electricity, shocking life back into Pitch and leaving him gasping and stunned as he stared down at Frost, who at some point during his mini-meltdown had dared come closer to his rival and stood no more than a foot away. The young Guardian's eyes did nothing to mask the concern he had, and it stabbed at Pitch in such a way that instantly erased all the panic he had felt seconds ago and replaced it with..._something else. _Yearning, perhaps? Jack must have caught a glimpse of it for he parted his lips to speak again but Black had been a bit faster.

Slapping his hand away and quite literally blasting him out of his face; Yes, this was the way things were suppose to be. Pitch Black and Jack Frost were enemies, playing on opposite sides of the fence. They definitely weren't buddies and they sure as hell weren't suppose to be there reaching out to each other, while giving out such looks of concern that made the Nightmare King feel as if a thousand needles were dancing around in his chest. Had he not lashed out when he did the Boogeyman shuddered from what he remembered his body was ready to do; what had definitely startled him the most was despite how cold Jack's touch had been it was the only thing in this eerie place to successfully pull Pitch out of his breakdown, giving him a much-needed second of peace, and he felt himself so desperately want to melt under that touch and suck in as much of this strange remedy as he could. He would have slumped against Jack, catching him in his arms and refusing to let him go so he could just breathe in the other and get drunk off Jack Frost and the magic he could do. Fortunately, or was it _un_fortunately, Pitch had caught himself at the last possible second and instead did the exact opposite. _This was the way things were suppose to be_, and it was something he had to keep telling himself now as he curled up miserably on his uncomfortable stone bed.

Even in his angst Pitch was smart enough to know that wasn't going to be the last he's heard of Jack Frost, especially with his Nightmares running around freely and doing as they pleased. So when his tired senses kicked in and alerted him to the presence of another in his lair he figured it was Jack, and didn't even bother to move from where he lay, instead just choosing to ignore it and hope that when no one came out to greet him this time the young Guardian would just go away. But things are never that simple, are they?

It was the clapping of hooves that yanked Pitch from his rest, instantly filling him with alertness and forcing his frame to shoot up in a sitting position. He peered nervously at the break in the wall, the only physical entrance asides from the shadows into this secret bed chamber, as the noise was steadily getting louder and closer. He didn't need to get up and peer out to see what it was that making that noise, because it was a sound he would never ever forget.

His brain was going crazy with raking for an idea, _any _idea, that could successfully get him out of harm's way. But his body, again, seemed to have a mind of its own as it sat like a statue on the bed refusing to move. There was no point anyway, he was quite literally a sitting duck, and as a large dark figure finally slipped its way easily into the small crevice of a room only a single word was able to slip out of Pitch Black's mouth, which had moments ago turned to sand paper.

"_Shit._"

He was doomed, there was no way around it, and yet instincts kicked in and filled his stiff limbs with just enough energy to shoot from the bed and make a sad attempt to get away. He didn't make it very far before the Nightmare Onyx, which had for the longest time been his most faithful companion up until his defeat, lunged forward. Black sand wrapped around Pitch at the knees, tripping him and causing him to hit the ground with a grunt. In the next instant he was being dragged from the room, clawing and yelling out just as he'd done before, until the ground disappeared beneath him and he found himself momentarily blinded by pure blackness until even that was gone, and he was falling. He hadn't the time or the strength to react fast enough and brace for the impact, so he was helpless as his back crash landed on something hard and metal, earning a brief piercing scream from him until his body slumped and rolled off to the side. He saw then what he had landed on, ironically, was one of the fallen cages that he had kept Toothania's faeries in. It was a good thing that even in his weakened state he was still an immortal (at least for the time being), for an injury like that would have fatally disabled anyone else.

Boogeyman moaned pitifully as excruciating pain shot up and down his spine, and yet he still would have made an attempt to crawl away had not Onyx appeared before him, stomping at the ground and panting hard enough for Pitch to feel her hot breath puff against the back of his neck. With no chance to escape he let out another groan and turned onto his back so he could look into the fiery cavities of her eyes, shooting his old pet a half-hearted look of hatred before, quite out of the blue, he let his head fall back as a burst of harsh laughter erupted from him.

"Come to finish me off, have you girl?" The Nightmare whinnied in response; it sounded more like the sharp moan of some monster than any normal noise of a horse. Pitch gave a final dry chuckle before closing his eyes and smirking softly.

"Well hurry it up, I don't have all night."

* * *

Jack backed away so suddenly that Toothania jumped; he was breathing a little hard and his eyes were darting around as they took in his location, his mind slowly putting the pieces together that the memories have ended and he was back at Tooth Palace. The Tooth Fairy wasn't surprised with his reaction and gave him a few seconds to gather himself, before leaning in and unleashing her questions. "Jack! Are you alright? What did you see?"

He couldn't answer right away, and for a few moments he only stared into Tooth's still open hand, just as surprised as before that such a simple thing as a tooth could show him such vivid images. He had only seen three memories, each as abrupt as the last but focusing on certain points of Pitch Black's past that left Jack seeing the Boogeyman in such a different light. He felt his brows pulling together and his lips tightening and falling in a frown, but when remembering whose presence he was in he forced on a poker face and slowly looked back up at Tooth.

She was scanning his face like a hawk, her wings flapping in lightning fast and jerky motions, and her feathers poking out almost comically as her anxiety on not knowing what he'd seen grew by the second. He finally answered her.

"I-I don't know, it all happened so fast. There wasn't much to see but I uh-..._felt_ it." He placed a hand over his sternum to better emphasize that statement.

"Anything that might help with the Nightmares?" Oh yeah, that _was _the reason Jack had given to see Pitch's memories, wasn't it? Yet the Nightmares were the farthest thing from his mind during the visions. His thoughts were still going so fast from what he saw as he turned on his heel and hurried away from Toothania and her palace. "I'm not sure, but I'm about to find out."

"Jack, wait!" Tooth was beside him, holding his hoodie and preventing him from leaving. He took a slow breath, getting ready for a lot of explaining to do, but instead of bombarding him with the next set of questions, or even demands, the only thing the Tooth Fairy did was take hold of Jack's hand and quickly drop something in it before folding his fingers and pushing it back to him. When he opened his hand he saw Pitch's tooth almost perfectly blending in with the white skin of his palm.

"Why-?" Tooth put her fingers to Jack's lips and shook her head.

"Just take it, Jack. I have a feeling it might come in handy." In all honesty...that was probably a weird feeling to have. After all how much help could a tooth give in any kind of situation? He didn't think very much but Jack didn't bother arguing and simply dropped the pearly molar in his hoodie pocket.

"Thanks Tooth, and uh, can you keep this between us?" Toothania's face glowed with girlish excitement at having a secret between the two of them, but her eyes were steady as she nodded her head.

"My lips are sealed, but don't make me regret it! I don't really know what's going on so just promise me you'll be careful, and if things start getting bad don't hesitate to come to me, or the others, for help."

Jack Frost shot a dazzling grin, and with a nod and parting hug he jumped off the golden pillar, riding the wind straight out of Tooth Palace and back to Burgess. Next stop: **Pitch's Lair**.

* * *

BEHOLD! The mighty cliff-hanger!  
I'm sorry for that, and how this story might have been a bit brief, but halfway through writing it my internet went out and I spent most of the day in the dark.  
Haha...punny.

I'm thinking that there will be one more "mood setter" chapter and then the fun will _really _begin.

So thanks for following, reviewing, and enjoying.


	4. The Traitor

I've dared a look at other Pitch and Pitch/Jack Fanfics (mostly the titles), and I noticed that **A LOT** of them revolve around Pitch and his depression and/or poor health after his defeat at the end of the movie.  
It makes me nervous actually, that I'm working on an overused topic.  
Yeesh.

ALSO for those of you who are die-hards for ROTG just know that the background I'm using for the characters are based off of what the animation can teach you alone (along with my own creative twists). So nothing about Kozmotis Pitchnier or his family or his becoming Pitch Black, etc.

I'm sorry! Maybe when I have the time to read the books and all that I'll make another fiction more true to the original background stories.

-Vivi.

* * *

In no time at all Jack had landed before the tunnel leading into the lair. As usual there was a pause before jumping down into the unknown, even though he knew what to expect he still had to take a breath to gather his courage, and then with a quick prayer that this would all play out smoothly, he dove in and disappeared past dirt, roots, and darkness in a flash of white.

As he walked into the midst of Pitch's Lair for the third (and hopefully last) time he tried to step as carefully and quietly as he could manage. He doubted he'd be able to sneak up on the Boogeyman, especially since subtlety wasn't a strong skill of his, but after their last visit he had a feeling that Pitch wouldn't be very keen on seeing him again, so to avoid him fading back into the shadows and making this search impossible he had to at least give it a shot. Even if he wasn't trying to find the Nightmare King it was almost second nature to any trespasser to creep along, quiet and alert, for they just never knew when the darkness would come alive and trap them.

Jack had just cleared one massive area (only a hundred more to go) when impatience started to take over. He wasn't planning on leaving until he found Pitch, but even so he hated being down here any longer than he had to. He let out a groan just to show how much he loved turning rocks and inspecting abandoned structures, before remembering he was suppose to be quiet and promptly slapping a hand over his mouth.

_'Crap!' _

The young Guardian strained his ears to detect any sort of noise that told he had been discovered. Had he known just how good Pitch was at knowing when someone _uninvited _was in his domain Jack would probably be feeling pretty silly right about now.

He stiffened when a sound did reach his ears; a sort of scratching followed by the shuffle of pebbles, and it was close. Forgetting about the crumbled room he had been in he hurried out, sprinting on his toes toward the sound until it lead him right to a pile of rubble and old cages, which he remembered had once been filled with Toothania's faeries. Frost ignored the past, he didn't want to get distracted or let past anger cloud his judgment, and with that in mind he reached out and starting pulling at and digging into the debris, stealth pretty much being tossed out the window at this point.

When pushing the last of the larger boulders out of the way a family of rats squealed from the intrusion before scurrying past his bare feet, one even clumsily scampering over them. Jack sucked in a gasp and let out a comical sort of yell as he pulled his feet away from the rodents and tried to stay clear of them. The only thing he succeeded in was tripping over his own legs and another pile of stones before noisily crumbling to the floor. He laid like that for a bit, sulking at his own incompetence; it was pretty safe to say that this search was going fantastically _awful_.

The squeaking of rats eventually faded away and was replaced with a different sound, so raising himself onto his elbows he struggled to listen; at first it sounded like some sort of machine, like a lawn mower trying to start up, but a second later the noise sharpened as it let out a needy whinny. Jack's eyes widened, their crystal blue color practically glowing in the darkness, and when another whinny sounded he lowered himself back to the ground and gripped his staff with two hands. That had to be a Nightmare, unless of course it just so happened that some normal horse had found its way deep underground and was happily trotting around. Yeup. Nightmare.

Swallowing the pesky lump in his throat back down Jack tried to steady his breathing and focus on the noise. The only reason he could think of a Nightmare being down here was because Pitch had manifested one, and that was more than a probable cause that he is also behind the other Nightmares running around. Had he been wrong to give the Nightmare King the benefit of the doubt? Just asking that ridiculous question in his head the answer had his thoughts practically screaming: **YES**.

The whinnying quieted suddenly, calming down into snorts and soft rumbling neighs, enough for Jack to finally hear a third sound. He would have missed it if he wasn't laying still and quiet, but the low moan was unmistakable and definitely belonging to Pitch. It was then that Jack knew he couldn't stay hidden any longer, so lifting himself up he showed off his agility with how easily he climbed over the mountain of debris until he found himself looking down into a large crater. From the broken and rusted over cages littering the floor, Jack recognized that this had been the spot Pitch had stockpiled the stolen teeth canisters. Now that it was empty it was so _pitch black _that the frost Guardian had to squint and wait for his eyes to adjust before finally spotting two figures almost directly in the middle of the crater. His entire body went rigid with a numbing sort of coldness that Father Frost had only experienced one other time in his life, and that was when he believed he had watched the Sandman's demise. The difference between that scenario and this one, instead of the small and round little sugar cookie of a Guardian that was positively radiating happiness and light, he was staring at the tall and ominously lanky dark cloaked figure of the once fear inducing Boogeyman.

Pitch Black lay unmoving, his arms sprawled out carelessly away from each side, almost looking like his was ready to be crucified, and his face was turned directly toward Jack. They would have locked eyes had Pitch's not been closed, and a peaceful expression had carved into his sharp features. The Boogeyman didn't even flinch when the Nightmare pushed her muzzle against his temple and blew sand into his hair. The creature was pretty curious with her victim, nudging his head around and even nickering into his ear as if to revive some life in Pitch so she could stomp it back out. But Black remained unmoving.

Jack felt his lips mouth the other's name, but his voice had burrowed deep in his chest and the only thing to come out was a sad little breath of frosted air. Pitch Black was..._dead_. Why was that so hard to believe? This was so different from what he felt during Sandman's "death", he just couldn't believe that the Boogeyman, a man who he was told had been around since (or maybe even before) the Man in the Moon, could die. You could say Frost was feeling like a child that had just discovered everything he ever believed in was wrong, and he was afraid. Of course the Nightmare didn't miss the new whiff of delicious fear, and at first Jack didn't notice when he had looked away from Pitch's calm and shadowed face and was now peering into the fiery pits of the creature's eyes. He felt himself start to recoil from the glare, his muscles tensing and ready to flee for his life, but then just as suddenly as the shock of Pitch's body had struck him his emotions were yet again cartwheeling in a whole other direction; he now felt a deep fury boiling up from his chest. He gritted his teeth and was gripping his staff so tightly that ice had covered nearly the entire thing from top to bottom. His eyes burned back into the Nightmare's, but the horror he had felt when discovering the current state of the Nightmare King was more than enough to rile the creature up, and when the wait was finally over did the Nightmare open its mouth, revealing two short rows of black sandy fangs, and unleashed a horrifying scream before dashing towards Jack like a bullet. The Frost Guardian was ready, and letting loose his own frustrated holler he flew right out to meet the oncoming Nightmare, stabbing his staff forward and finally illuminating this dreary place when the blast of blue and white exploded from his weapon.

The Boogeyman was dead, and Father Frost wanted revenge.

* * *

This was..._unexpected. _

Pitch had been ready, yearning, for the finishing blow that his precious Nightmare was so ready to give. But nothing happened. The Boogeyman's fear, which had been particularly delicious to Onyx, was gone. She was at a loss of what to do next, and when her threat display of stomping on the ground and letting out warning shrieks didn't arouse even a faint nervousness from her old master, the creature had little choice but to settle down.

As if to say _'let bygones be bygones' _she changed her attitude completely and instead of lashing out and killing him, his pet let out a little nicker and nuzzled her large sandy snout right into his face. That succeeded in getting a reaction from him, for he had jumped slightly as his silver-gold eyes shot open, staring straight ahead in bewilderment as his horrifying Nightmare was now acting like a fluffy little house cat. When her affections didn't show any sign of stopping he slowly reached out a hand, taking hold of the spike that formed out of her muzzle and quite literally holding her back. He stared at her in disbelief, just how was he suppose to respond to something like this after the **HELL** this horrid creature had put him through?! And now she wanted to be friends again? The nerve! As he began mulling over the idea of giving her a good kick or two, maybe even feeling around for a decent stone to use, she became impatient and bucked her head free of his grip to move in close again. This time he was ready and craned his head away with a hiss.

"_Tsk_! You rotten little turncoat! Don't think this means I forgive you!"

Of course she was oblivious to his grudge and discomfort, and from where he was laying he couldn't avoid her attention forever, nor did he have the strength to physically force her away. After a third attempt of stopping her actions he gave up with a groan and let his arms flop to the side, giving her permission to do as she pleased.

"Stupid beast...Get your fill and _get out_!"

Ignoring his insult she let out a happy snort and pressed her snout into his chest this time, coating his leathery skin in a layer of moist hot breath and even nipping on the slit of his cloak. Pushing his lips together he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and tried not to focus on how her silly tenderness was making him feel_, _which was actually at ease. It had been a long time since experiencing any sort of positivity, and even though he would be justified in putting most of the blame on the Nightmare, he let it go and allowed himself some simple pleasure in his Nightmare's attempts to bond. He closed his eyes when feeling her gravel texture scratch up under his chin, jerking his head to the side as she bobbed her head contently. Thin lips threatened to break into a smile but he fought against it, instead letting out a quick complacent moan.

"_Ohh_ what a _sweet _little Nightmare you are. A real spoiled brat!" He ended his statement with a low chuckle and relaxed, glad that the pain in his back had subsided so he could do so. Onyx easily lulled her master into a state of semi-consciousness, letting out a little noise here and there to express her agitation for not getting any attention in return. Pitch had almost completely drifted off into an easy sleep when the Nightmare's demeanor changed yet again. He hadn't noticed until the moment she was letting out a threatening shriek, startling him alert just as she kicked off the ground and galloped towards whoever had been unlucky enough to rile her up. Turning his head to get a look at who it might be, as if he had to guess, the Boogeyman was instead blinded as a second battle cry filled his ears and a bright light lit up his lair. Instinctively his arm shot up to cover his eyes as he snarled out a pained noise after his first glimpse of light in over a year, and moments after that he heard something hit the ground close by. Carefully, he lowered his arm to peek at what it was only to be greeted with the sight of Jack's back.

The younger male was struggling to scramble back to his feet, apparently the last attack had done a little more than fend off Onyx, and when he managed to get onto his knees at least, he lifted the staff above his head and stabbed it back down on the ground hard. A crackling noise from behind forced Pitch's attention away and he looked up in time to watch as a thick dome of ice formed around the two of them. From outside the dome he could see Onyx trying to stop to avoid the collision, but in the end she didn't have enough time and hit the ice dead on. The Nightmare let out a final scream before erupting in a wave of black sand and then swiftly disappearing back into the shadows.

With the danger over, at least for now, Jack's posture relaxed and he fell backwards onto his rear. The staff dropped from his hand and landed by his side, momentarily forgotten. Even from where Pitch was laying he could see how the young Guardian dropped his face into his hands, obviously distraught by something. The two remained like that for a while, Pitch laying and silently staring at Jack who wasn't moving and just sat there miserably. This was turning into a pretty eventful afternoon. Trying to decide on what to do, Pitch scanned the dome for any weak spots that he could attempt to slip out of in order to leave the other, but of course there wasn't any. He tried not to get worked up with knowing that he was trapped in a pretty tight space with Jack Frost, and luckily he was still pretty hazy from his earlier little _flight_ and _cuddle_ so it actually wasn't that hard. Still, he wasn't very happy on sticking around much longer, and was determined to leave even if that meant he had to confront Frost and _make _him take down the ice.

Black at last moved from the floor, carefully pushing himself up to his feet and raising to his full height. Luckily the dome was a bit taller than he was, but it still didn't leave much room to move around in. Jack didn't seem to notice any activity behind him, which was proven true with how badly he jumped after Pitch had cleared his throat. Resisting the urge to smirk at how the younger male had nearly jumped out of his skin, the Boogeyman kept his voice low and intense while he spoke. "I really wish you'd stop dropping in on me, Jack. It's poor manners." Frost seemed unwilling to move at first but eventually he did, turning his head just enough to stare up at Pitch with such a look of astonishment that the Nightmare King rose a brow. Surely his appearance didn't have that much of an effect on the younger man anymore? So what was up with him now? Trying to ignore how those crystalline eyes were sparking certain things in him, especially when Frost had choked out his name, "P-_Pitch_..?!" he continued. "I thought I made it clear last time that I don't _want _you here." Honestly, is everything just set on bothering him today?

"Pitch!" Frost said again, testing the older man's patience when he took his time with unfolding from where he sat, getting to his feet, and even taking a moment to make sure the dark wasn't playing any mind games with him. Again. It was really him, Pitch Black in the flesh, and he wasn't dead. It would be a secret how relief washed over him when seeing that his fears were wrong, but a secret that would be, when in the presence of the Nightmare King, short lived. "You're alive!" His words fumbled out before he could stop them, causing the taller male to tilt his head. That was when Jack knew it was happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it, he knew that at that very moment those silver-gold eyes, which were looking pretty yellow and serpent-like with how dark everything around them was, were looking right through him and reading his fears. Jack was a fool to think for even a second that he'd be able to hide them from _him. _

Pitch's expression was unreadable as his piercing eyes slowly glided across every inch of Jack's face, who in return never felt more exposed in his life. His thoughts were screaming at him to do something, anything, to distract the other from his discoveries, but it was hopeless. Ever since they had first met that brief moment back at Tooth Palace he had always felt so hesitant when caught under Pitch's stare, and now was no different. So he remained as he was and didn't do a single thing until finally Pitch had seen all he needed to and broke eye contact. A smug look ghosted over the Boogeyman's face but didn't reach his eyes, which were narrowed and staring intently at the ground between them. Blue eyes fell on Pitch's lips, which were moving, and Jack realized that he had started talking. "-so tired of this."

"What?" He asked more out of reflex than actual curiosity, and quickly did he regret not keeping his mouth shut even though he missed most of what was said. Faster than Jack could follow Pitch's eyes were back on him, staring so harshly that the younger male's legs worked on their own when taking a step back. He realized then that his staff was still on the floor and his eyes darted towards it to judge how quickly he could snatch it, but before his body could even think to move again something long and black snapped through his line of vision, and moving his eyes back up he gasped. He was face-to-face with Pitch who had somehow filled the space between them as fast as lightning and without a sound, and he now stood looming over the shorter male with both arms reached out on either side of Frost as his slender hands pressed into the ice dome. _'Uh-oh.'_

"You just don't know how to stay out of things, _do you_?!" Pitch's voice was dangerously loud and accusing, he was close enough that Jack could even smell his breath. It had a faint sickeningly sweet aroma, almost something chemical smelling, that he just couldn't place. When Jack didn't respond, and even seemed to not be listening, did long boney fingers curl around his jaw and force his face up, demanding his full attention. Helpless to do anything but stare back into those exquisite yellow orbs, he stayed frozen and quiet as the Boogeyman went on with his tantrum. There was a pause as Pitch took in the other's face again, his eyes darting back and forth to search for some kind of reaction asides from the "holy shit" look he was getting, and when unable to find one he filled the silence again. "Did you honestly think that you could keep on coming down here to do whatever the hell you felt like?" The iron grip on Jack's jaw gave him a single shake. "_Did you_?!"

"I-I _don't know_!" Jack was scared, he could admit it now. Pitch had never put more than a comforting hand on him, the slap from the other day and blasts of black sand not being included, so there was no way to prepare with how, in the blink of an eye, the taller man had transitioned from being fragile and calm to fuming and dangerously aggressive. With the shock of it all Jack's mind had turned to pudding and there was nothing anyone could do about it now. The surprises didn't end there, for with the only dumb answer he managed to shake out of Frost, Pitch let his head tilt back slightly as he chuckled darkly. They came out low and smooth as silk, and yet felt like a great big slap to the face for Jack. When the Nightmare King spoke again the tone of his voice had heightened in an almost friendly manner. _Almost_.

"_'Course _you don't know! You're Jack Frost! All you know is how to make a mess of things!" That wasn't true, at least not anymore, but the words had the same effect as they had when first spoken to him. Frost frowned deeply and tried to move his head free from those fingers. Pitch was having none of that. If only Jack's arms hadn't gone numb so he could have punched the Boogeyman in the face, or tried to at least. Pitch crouched down, bringing his face even closer as a strange look filled his eyes. "At least I was right in believing you were different from the others." Suddenly the fingers that had painfully locked onto Jack's jaw released him, replaced with a thumb that briefly stroked over the pale rounded chin as if to underline his next sentence. "You could have just left me down here to rot, like the others. It's what you _should _have done, even with the Nightmares running around." The thumb trailed up to Jack's lip, pressing into the soft flesh and earning a breath of frost that coated his black nail. _'What's happening?' _The Boogeyman's voice had lost all traces of anger, the dull words refilling with a touch of empathy and perhaps even a little delight. "Yet here you are. I _know _it was your idea to come down here and seek me out, just as I _know _you didn't let the other four in on what you've been up to." Jack didn't know what to say. He could only focus on Pitch's face. On his thumb. On his breath. On his words and how the bastard knew everything! Well...not _everything_. Not yet. This was getting out of hand...It already **WAS** out of hand!

"So the question is..._why_? Why are you here? Why would you deliberately lie to your _friends_? Why are you so _insistent _on disturbing me, when all I want is to be left alone and never have to see you or the other Guardians again?" The last question stung and Jack had no idea why, especially since he knew Pitch was one to hold a grudge. The Boogeyman was waiting for an answer and made it clear when he finally moved his hand away from the young Guardian's face, taking hold of his shoulders giving him one last shake. "Why?!"

"I want to help you." Pitch's new expression described how Jack felt. He was barely conscious of the thoughts spinning around in his head so when his lips finally parted and _that _fell out...Lets just say he would have preferred to go about things a little differently. Frost felt his cheeks darkening but tried to ignore it as he steeled himself for what would happen next.

Pitch was quiet at first as he watched everything play out on Jack's face, from the way his lips pressed together after dropping out a line like _that_, to the way his cheeks darkened in a shade of, get this, _blue-gray._ Jack's jaw practically touched the floor after witnessing the reaction he finally got from the Nightmare King; after spending the longest time simply staring, causing the awkwardness between them to become tangible, his thin lips twitched and so inappropriately after all that had happened did they spread into a wide smile. Jack gawked as the smile beamed at him for a moment or two, before the sincerity melted away when the corners of his mouth took on a wicked curve, and then the laughter came. The way Frost's face had practically metamorphosed into a blueberry only added onto the condescending snickers that erupted from Pitch, so much so that the yellow of his eyes sparkled with amusement and his shoulders shook. By the time he had finished Jack had had enough of _that_ to last a lifetime, and was even a little grateful when the taller male shoved him back, although it almost caused the young Guardian to slip on his staff. Luckily, for the sake of whatever part of him that wasn't scarred from embarrassment, he caught himself and now stood with his back against the ice dome.

From a fair distance away Pitch gave a sniff, bringing a hand up to run through his hair and rolling his eyes as the last of his laughs finally finished, and he composed.

"_You want to help me_. That's hilarious, Jack."

The dry sarcasm of Pitch's words seemed to be the remedy for the zombified state the Frost Guardian had been in since the other's outburst. Grinding his teeth and trying to stay calm, and failing, did he move forward towards the taller man and spit out his words a little louder than he probably intended.

"It's not funny, Pitch! I'm being serious!" Black snorted, threatening to start laughing all over again.

"Oh I _know _you are, that's why it's so funny." Jack could only stare after that, his annoyance he felt from being laughed at wiped away instantly.

"Then why-?"

"_-Because _Jack! What reason could you possibly have to want to help _me_?!_"_ His words were sharp and his eyes had narrowed, but the smirk remained on Pitch's lips making it hard to decipher exactly how he was really feeling about the whole thing.

"Or perhaps you've forgotten who. I. Am. Allow me to remind you, I am the _Boogeyman_! And the last I checked we weren't exactly on good terms!"

He had a point, but Jack had already made up his mind before coming down here, and even after the mess his plan had gotten him into he was sticking to his guns and not leaving this place unless Pitch was coming with him. "You don't believe in setting aside your differences?" Pitch was giving him that look that said he was saying stupid things again, but Jack went on with speaking anyway. "Look, you can't honestly tell me you're happy being stuck down here?" The smirk on that gray face tightened, but other than that there was no response.

"And you know that _your _Nightmares" emphasis on 'your' "are causing trouble for everyone."

"That's a bad thing be_caaause_-?"

"Because! While they're up there scaring everyone, the 'great Boogeyman' is down here. _Wasting away_." Bingo. That stuck-up little smirk fell and Pitch's face stoned over; all traces of the laugh he had gotten from Jack were gone, and his eyes held a burning threat that warned Father Frost to watch his words from that moment on.

"I want to make a deal with you."

"Oh _do you_?" The sarcasm was dry and didn't have any playful luster whatsoever.

"Come with me to help stop the Nightmares and I won't get in the way of anything you do, **AS LONG** as it doesn't put the other Guardians or any children at risk."

The Boogeyman let out a grunt, turning his head away to glare fire into something else, preferably something that wouldn't glare back with _those _eyes. Overall, he didn't seem pretty keen on the deal.

"And-" Jack paused to make sure Pitch was still listening.

"There's an _and_, too? Well go on then, I'm just _dying _to know how this proposal of yours could get any better."

"_And_ I won't let the others know you're back." Pause. Pitch glanced back at Jack, holding his gaze with a questioning look.

"I'll make sure they don't find out, and if they do get suspicious and ask then...I'll deny it." It was pretty clear that the idea itself was upsetting Jack; the notion of keeping such a secret from those he considered family, a secret that could very possibly put them all in danger, sickened Jack down to his core. But he was feeling even more determined to make this work, even if he had to spend the rest of eternity making right of the lie he was going to tell.

Pitch's voice gave nothing away as he casually asked, "You _really _wouldn't tell them?" Frost nodded, the expression he held was grave but his eyes locked with Pitch's and made it clear he was dead serious.

"Heh, for _Father Frost_ you sure do like playing with fire." Pitch's eyes narrowed as his lips perked back up in a malicious little smile. "We really are alike, aren't we?"

"No!" Jack didn't need to hear that now and he would deny it to the end anyway. Pitch Black only chuckled briefly, not interesting in debating so he let it go.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Not yet. You do realize I'm a bit _under the weather_," which was a gross understatement, "I'm not sure how much help I'd be even if I agreed." Jack shrugged and didn't let that sway him, he had been aware of Pitch's terrible condition the whole time but was still convinced on his own idea.

"You'll get better."

"Hah! Aren't you just the little _optimist_!" And yet he was considering it, even though he had a feeling Jack would be watching him like a hawk and grow to be a real thorn in his side there were some things to be favored on this idea of his, and _many_ loopholes to play around with. Also, although he'd never voice this, there was a part of him that acknowledged how much of a risk Jack was willing to put himself in while getting so little in return. _'I want to help you'_ the little fool really was serious, and even the Boogeyman had to appreciate the younger man's bravery with going through with such a foolhardy scheme. Of course, appreciation wasn't the _only _thing he was feeling.

Looking back at Jack the two regarded each other for a moment until finally Pitch gave a wary nod. Frost returned it and held out his hand.

"Deal?"

The Nightmare King couldn't help the smirk this time but was nice enough to play along. Reaching out and taking the cold white hand in his, they shook on it.

"Very well, Jack Frost. It's a deal."

* * *

The trip up the tunnel had been an awkward one. Pitch couldn't remember the last time he traveled anywhere that wasn't by shadow, and around halfway through he was starting to feel a little "Night of the Living Dead"ish, especially since the tunnel was smaller than he remembered, too. Jack had been more than patient, even going as far as to climb the distance as well and offer his help countless times, which Pitch refused for no other reason than for his pride.

"So, uh, how long till you can do that shadow travel thing?"

"Just keep moving, Frost."

When they finally reached the top it was bittersweet. Pitch had cringed and was forced to wait for his eyes to adjust to the mid-evening light, and only then did he slowly creep up and peek his head through the opening. It took Jack absolutely every ounce of willpower not to laugh out loud and call him Bunny; after all he had just succeeded in getting him out of that place, last thing he needed now was to piss him off and send him right back down.

Now that that was behind them the two stood among the trees, Jack trying to discreetly clear the lump from his throat with a few muffled coughs, and Pitch idly dusting the dirt from his cloak and scoping out his new surroundings with fatigued little glances. Jack had to hand it to the Boogeyman, he must seriously be feeling like shit both physically and mentally, but he was putting on a good show with pretending that all was well. Though for whose sake he didn't know. When finally realizing that he was being spoken to Jack quickly blinked out of his daydreams and looked up at Pitch, who was returning the stare with a bored look on his face.

"Huh?"

"_I said _what do you want to do now?" Good question, in all honesty Jack hadn't thought that far.

"Uh, I'll go on ahead to make sure the coast is clear." It was a little early to worry about the Moon or even Sandy, but it wasn't too late for children to be back home and getting ready for bed. Scoping out the area would help in avoiding any awkward scenarios involving the children of Burgess seeing their beloved Guardian seemingly talking to himself. Plus a little time alone would really help in gathering his thoughts and figuring out what to do next. However, that left the problem of Pitch being alone with more than enough time to slip away from the Frost Guardian should he really put his mind to it. Jack began to regret what he had said and was about to try to think of something else to do, but the Boogeyman was faster, nodding nonchalantly while casually leaning up against a tree trunk and crossing his arms.

"I'll wait here so don't take long."

If this agreement had any chance of working out Frost knew that there would have to be trust between them. So with a flash of anxiety he decided to put some of that trust in Pitch Black then, and despite how foolish that was the Frost Guardian was up and in the air before turning around and quickly flying out of sight.

Pitch didn't even bother to watch the other go and simply stood quietly. Only after a few minutes had passed and he was sure he was alone did he turn his eyes back towards the tunnel entrance and in a soft voice asked: "Did you get all that?"

From within the tunnel a puddle of black sand slithered its way out, easily slipping across the dead frosted grass and pooling before Black's feet. When every grain was accounted for the puddle began to morph, rising up from the ground and taking the form of the Nightmare Onyx, who then bobbed her head once back in her master's presence. She nickered softly and this time the Boogeyman didn't hesitate to take his pet's sandy face in his hands, stroking soothingly up and down her long snout and staring absently in her contented fiery eyes.

"Almost seems like fate that you should come back to me now. I'm going to need all the strength I can get if this little deal is going to play out the way _I _want."

Onyx let out a whinny before melting away in a burst of black sand, which then proceeded to whirl around and get sucked into both of Pitch's open palms, almost like being sucked into a black hole. The Boogeyman seemed to liven a bit then, standing up straight from his slouch and looking like he had just risen from a good rest. Half-lidded eyes calmly peered into the distance where he could just make out the tiny form of Jack Frost zipping in all different directions as he scanned the ground for God knows what.

"I'll show you what happens to those who play with fire, and you and your _friends _will know never to cross me _again_." A satisfied little grin filled Pitch's face as he resettled against the trunk. This was the best he had felt all year, and a day ago he would never believe it would all be thanks to Jack Frost. His heart gave a hard thump as excitement spread throughout his body. He'd be spending quite a while with Jack, and although the idea had seem like a horror show at first he was coming to the realization that this could very well be fate giving the Boogeyman another chance to exist in a world that had cast him out. He was going to take it, and he was also going to make the best of however long he'd have to be Jack's shadow until his moment of redemption arrived.

"I hope you're ready for some _real_ _fun_."


	5. Moonlight Reveries

Sorry this chapter didn't come out as quickly as the others, long story short there are a lot of things happening in my life right now that are making it hard to get some free time and concentrate.

Anyway, _Moonlight Reveries _is a two part 1st person chapter.  
(These seem like fillers but they're important for the plot. **TRUST ME.**)  
The second part will be coming out next and will contain me trying my luck at Jack Frost's thoughts, which will be much more "revealing" than Pitch's.  
I might even have to put up a warning beforehand._  
Yeesh. I'm worried_.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and enjoying!

-Vivi.

* * *

_Hello old friend,_

I bet you didn't expect to hear from _me _again, now did you? Well I can hardly blame you, after all I wasn't really feeling on making a reappearance so soon, either. In fact, I wasn't feeling on doing much after _your _Guardians teamed up with those rotten children and managed to turn my Nightmares on me. I'm sure you got a _real_ nice laugh from that, but look whose laughing now! So what do you think now that your precious Jack Frost, whom you put so much of your faith in, is working together with the _Boogeyman_? Oh don't look at me like that! As hard as it is for you to believe I didn't do anything to organize this little arrangement of ours, oh no, this was all _his _idea. Isn't that something? I must have made a _great_ impression on him to come seek me out without the other "big four" knowing, and he's determined to keep them from finding out. Actually, he was desperate to keep our little deal hidden from you as well.

Jack really looks up to you, and gives you a little too much credit if you ask me. He was _so _afraid that if you saw him all chummy with me you'd turn around and tattle to the others. Well don't worry, I was sure to set him straight on that...How? Oh come on, you and I both know you're comfortable where you are, and although you may drop a clue every now and again it's just not in your nature to come down here and get your hands dirty. You're not fooling anyone, not even Jack, not anymore.

You're wasting your time getting mad, actually you should be quite the opposite. If anything Jack is going through all this trouble to impress you, and of course, to "protect the children". You really did a number on him, he's everything a Guardian should be and more, aren't you proud? In fact, if the stress doesn't _kill _him I've no doubt he'll eventually make a name for himself right up there with the others, which is just so..._ludicrous. _And so the fun-loving Jack Frost becomes another drone in your arsenal of _wonder _and _light. _Bravo! Such a waste of potential, and even now Jack is only getting stronger. He already **IS** stronger than the other four, perhaps that's why you tied him down as Guardian and strapped him with the greatest weakness ever, hiding it under his desire to be believed in and seen. You sure like to gamble old man, it's one thing to believe that there are faeries that come in the night, a fat man who leaves you presents, and a bunny that goes hopping around scattering eggs, but what does Jack have? Snowfall and blizzards? Somehow that doesn't seem _magical _enough for the children to keep believing in him forever, and you know what happens when they stop. Bye-Bye Jack Frost...I don't need to hear your excuses, after all what do I care? I'm simply stating the facts and if you don't like what I have to say, come on down here and _shut me up_..._Heh heh_, that's what I thought.

Anyway, I didn't come out here to argue with you. Just thought I'd let you know that Jack and I aren't up anything too bad, Frost is making sure of that. All we're doing is hunting down the wild Nightmares, albeit a little slowly, and trying to restore some balance in the night. Oh ho, I was even more surprised than you are now when Jack came to _me _with such a request, but at the same time how could I expect less from Father Frost? He's the only one of your Guardians willing to cross that line to do what needs to be done, even when knowing there will be consequences. So I agreed to help him, and what are you going to do about it? Going to let the others know that the _big bad_ Boogeyman is endangering _poor helpless _Jack Frost? Well relax and give the boy some credit, I _know _you know what he's capable of...or is that what_ scares _you? Are you afraid Jack will someday become aware of his capabilities, and feel he has no one to turn to but _me _to help him to his full potential? He's already had a sneak peek of what we can do together, so I have no doubt he'd turn to me. Hmm...Well maybe you haven't come to realize that yet, but I know deep down how well we work together worries you. I can see it on you now, we've been at this for far too long for you to try to hide your fears from me.

But by all means go ahead, let the others know! Completely devastate Jack, who is more than capable of taking care of himself, just so I'll go back down the tunnel, and Jack will never be fully trusted by the others again. Lets not forget the Nightmares, I'll enjoy watching how well your Guardians do with chasing shadows and bad dreams. You see where I'm going with this, don't you?

_Heh_, I know that face! You still have total faith in your Guardians, as you should. I haven't said anything that would convince _you_ otherwise, but I do have a confession to make...I _want_ Jack Frost. Yes, he had turned me away in the past, and three weeks ago I was convinced I'd be happier never looking at that cheeky little face of his, but as you know time has a way of changing people. Don't get me wrong, Jack is very talented in working every last of my nerves, but he's _different._ Even becoming a Guardian couldn't change that about him, and he still has more in common with me than the other four mixed together. ...Tsk, do I look like I give a damn about your opinions? Spare me. I'd like to see you think that when seeing how Jack feels about _me_. I'm not pretending to understand his feelings, nor do I particularly care to, but he knows things about me, things I haven't shared with anyone, not even you, and I haven't the slightest idea how he knows. He's keeping secrets, or at least avoiding the truth, still I believe once we become a little more, dare I say _comfortable_ with each other, that I'll find out all I need to know. Perhaps I'll even reward him with a little information of my own; he's rather interested in all things concerning you, why I'll never know, and he's also eager to get stronger. The unsatisfiable hunger for more power, for more of one's self...Now who does _that _remind you of?

A friendly bit of advice, **stay away from Jack and me. **I'm sure that will be a real challenge for you, I know how you hate to share, but so do I. Try to get your Guardians to intervene and see what happens. I'll be more than happy to demonstrate just how well _cold_ and _dark_ truly go together...Are you so sure Jack wouldn't go against his friends? Pft. He's already done _that _much simply by seeking me out and lying to them. He's definitely bold once he sets his mind on things, which I've had the pleasure to witness, _heh heh heh_.

You're wondering why I'm doing this? How about we get more to the point: Why do I do _any _of the things I do? Simple answer, because I _like _it. And I like Jack. Father Frost has really gotten under my skin, and unless I'm mistaken, I'd say I've gotten under his skin, too.

Hm, I believe that's all the time I have to talk to you. Jack will be wondering where I am, and he's pretty adamant on keeping an eye on me. So until next time-

_Always a pleasure, Tsar._


End file.
